Mario and Sonic: Seven Stars
by bubbagumpgamer
Summary: Mario and Sonic fans unite as the epic heroes go on a quest to retrieve the legendary seven stars!(This is my first fanfic. I will write and upload as often as I can. Please Read and Review!)


Part One: Sonic's World

Chapter One: Mushroom Kingdom Mishap

One sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his brother Luigi were relaxing after a long journey of recuing the Princess from Bowser yet again. It had been like the fiftieth time it had happened, and it was getting old. No matter what reinforcements Toadsworth had put out, Bowser always somehow managed to capture Princess Peach. This time, Mario and Luigi went on a coin-grabbing adventure to rescue the Princess from the evil Koopa King and his seven children, the Koopalings. Mario was so tired. He hadn't slept in days. He was about to shut his eyes when someone gently shook him. He opened one eye to see a worried Toad standing there.

"Mario! You and Luigi must come to the roof of the castle quickly!" the Toad said, and ran up the stairs. Mario sighed, thinking that Bowser must have kidnapped Peach again, and followed Toad. Luigi grumbled and slowly followed. When the Mario Bros. got to the top, they noticed it was dark. The lights came on, and about ten people jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!" Mario was shocked, but Luigi grinned and stepped in front of the crowd.

"What's a all this?" Mario asked. Luigi picked up a small present and walked up to his brother. All of the other guests held up gifts too. There was Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Daisy, and of course his brother.

"Did you forget that today was your birthday?" Luigi asked. Mario hit is forehead. Of course! Today was his birthday! How could he have forgotten?

"I guess that I was so wrapped up in saving the Princess that I a forgot!" he said. All the gang had a big party with cake and ice cream and music. Mario got lots of cool stuff, like a new hat, a Nintendo 3DS, and a lot more. Then finally, Luigi came up with his present. It was a small box wrapped up in red paper.

"This is a special gift." Luigi said. Mario opened it to find a red shiny jewel. Mario could feel power rushing through his veins.

"What is it?" Mario asked in awe. Luigi grinned.

"Well, I a found it right here in Mushroom Plains. It was weird though. There was a big, blue hole thingy, and this fell right out and hit me on the head." Luigi said, remembering what happened.

"Well, thanks Luigi!" Mario said, and he put the jewel in his pocket. Right about then, the ground shook, and Bowser busted through one of the walls. Everybody but Mario and Luigi cowered in fear.

"What do you want Koopa King?" Toadsworth asked. Bowser laughed so hard the castle rumbled.

"Oh nothing, really. Just wanted to give Mario his present!" Bowser said, and threw a net onto the Mario Bros. He then snatched up the Princess.

"Mario!" she shouted.

"Well, gotta get going! Happy Birthday, Mario!" Bowser said with a laugh, and started to head off. But then a big, blue portal opened up, with a strong sucking wind. Wario, who was absent mindedly eating cake got sucked in the hole first.

"Waaahhhhh!" he cried as he was sucked in. Everyone else stared in shock. Waluigi jumped out of the corner.

"I'm comin' for you bro!" he said, and was sucked into the portal as well. Next went Yoshi, then Rosalina, then Daisy, then the Kongs and Toads. That left Bowser trying to hang on, with Peach hanging on, and Mario and Luigi trapped in the net. Peach got sucked in, yelling Mario's name.

"Peach!" Mario cried. But there was nothing he could do. Bowser was then sucked in, crying like a baby. Mario and Luigi were the only ones left, but the portal was sure to suck them in soon.

"What is that thing?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like we're a next!" Mario cried out. The net was ripped off, and the portal sucked Mario and Luigi in. The portal closed, leaving everything quiet and still.

Meanwhile, in Sonic's World

Sonic the Hedgehog was running through the streets of Mobius, grinning as he went at supersonic speeds. He waved at all the citizens as he rushed by. Finally he arrived at his destination: his best friend Tails' house. He knocked on the door, and stood impatiently for the three seconds it took Tails to open the door.

"What's up Sonic?" Tails asked. Tails was wearing his white lab coat, and he was dirty from head to toe. It was obvious he had been busy when Sonic knocked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go visit Knuckles on Angle Island." Sonic said.

"Well, I was tinkering the Tornado 2, but I could use a break. Let me just get cleaned up. Tails invited Sonic in, and he flipped through channels while Tails got cleaned up. After a couple of minutes of flipping through old reruns and stupid ads, Sonic came across the news. There was a young lady holding a microphone, standing right outside Mobius. Behind her were several unconscious figures.

"Today a strange occurrence appeared. A big blue hole appeared and several people and weird creatures fell out. They are all unconscious, so until they wake up, no one will know who they are and where they're from. Scientists believe that this portal may have been linked to the portal that appeared a week earlier, sucking up a red Chaos Emerald and many wildlife." The reporter said. After she had spoken, the biggest figure behind them started to stir. It was a big turtle like figure, and it had big spikes on its back and a scary face. The reporter approached it.

"Where am I?" the figure asked in confusion.

"You're in the small town of Mobius. Sir, are you aware you fell out of a huge portal?" the reporter inquired. The figure looked around and scratched its head. It seemed to be thinking.

"I do remember capturing Peach, and a big blue portal appeared and sucked me and all of these other losers in. But I've traveled all around the world and I've never heard of a place called Mobius." It said. The reporter looked as confused as the turtle like figure. Sonic was interested. Just then, Tails came in.

"Hey Sonic, I'm ready." Tails said. Sonic shushed him and pointed at the television screen.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you're from a different world?" The reporter asked. The figure shrugged.

"I guess." He said.

"Well, what is your name, strange one?" the reporter asked.

"My name is Bowser, the Koopa King. And if this is a different world, than I will rule it!" the figure exclaimed. He snatched up one of the sleeping figures, a blonde woman in a pink dress and jeweled crown, and stomped off laughing.

"Uh…This is too strange! I'm outta here!" the reporter said, and the camera was dropped, and the screen turned to static.

"Alright. Wanna explain to me what's going on here?" Tails asked. Sonic explained about the portal and everything else up until he started watching.

"Well, I think we should go check out everything else." Sonic said. Tails didn't look so sure.

"What about visiting Knuckles?" he asked.

"Ol' Knucklehead can wait!" Sonic said with a grin, and he sped off to investigate. Tails sighed and flew after him.

**_Looks like Mario and his friends are in a strange world. But they're all unconscious. Will Sonic and Tails be able to find out what happened to them? And what about Bowser and Peach? Find out next time on Mario and Sonic: Seven Stars_**


End file.
